priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 31 - Smile, SoLaMi♡Smile!
Smile, SoLaMi♡Smile! is the 31st episode of PriPara, and first aired on February 7th, 2015. Plot After the shocking results of the last round, Laala, Sophie and Mirei along with Shion, Dorothy and Leona, discover they have a huge mystery on their hands about Faruru and her mysterious win. At school, they head to Gloria's office to crack the case - how will they solve the mystery of Faruru? In the mean time, Cosmo attempts to encourage the girls. '' Summary On a Sunday morning, Laala woke up late but still joined her family for a meal. On TV, Laala saw Faruru wearing the Paradise Coord and Non thought she looked wonderful on it. At PriPara, Kuma calls Laala to check on her teammates, Mirei and Sophie, because they won't come to PriPara for a performance. Laala went on to Mirei's house and forgot to say her catchphrase which makes her family worried. Laala pays a visit to Mirei who told her that it would be impossible to beat Faruru according to her calculations and wont go back to PriPara for a while. Cosmos told Laala that Sophie became tired after they lost to Faruru. As Laala went back home, she heard Dressing Pafé in the West residence and when Leona saw her welcomed her in. They also wont go back to PriPara because of their defeat. Laala informed Kuma about Mirei and Sophie's decisions and as Laala hangs up on him, he also noticed that Usagi had the same problem and both don't know what to do with their respective units. The next day, after Mirei gave Laala her broken rule ticket, Amamiya told her that she hasn't been acting herself since the morning she came in to school. Nao called Laala and told her that she cried last night because of her eyes. Nao also noticed that Laala forgot her to say her catchphrase and told her that she will always be her fan making Laala more happier. Gloria called Laala to her office and Laala was surprised to see her friends also in there. Gloria told them that they haven't been themselves because they got defeated by Faruru and reminded them of the things they did to prove that PriPara is a good thing. She also told them that Meganii is sick and to go to PriPara for him. As the six girls went to PriPara, they found Meganii fine and told them that there is a surprise for them. As Kuma and Usagi opened the door, Cosmos is on stage which surprises the two units. Cosmos then performs on stage and after the performance, Meganii told them that it was their friends who planned it to get their motivation back. Its time for Faruru's performance wearing the Paradise Coord but as she Cyalume changes, the coord didn't glow. Many are upset but as Unicorn told them that there is another competition that will hold the Paradise Coord as a surprise and that Faruru will be participating, they went back as Faruru's fans. The two units think that its their chance to defeat Faruru and win the Paradise Coord. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Unicorn *Gloria Ookanada *Himeka Manaka *Cosmo Hojo *Iroha Kagawa *Nene Tokuda Major Events *Cosmo performs to cheer up the others. **This also doubles as her idol debut. ***Other than this series, there is another series that has a character's debut song that cheers up the audience. It was ''Rainbow Live's Kazuki Nishina with his song, FREEDOM. ***Both songs took place at the same episode number. * The Paradise Coord is used in a performance. *Faruru fails to cyalume change with the Paradise Coord. *Failing, Unicorn announces that the Paradise will definitely shine in the upcoming Grand Prix. Trivia * Cosmo's Making Drama, Neon Lights Roulette, involved many references to Pretty Rhythm. ** A way it references Pretty Rhythm is by skating and jumping to create a Ferris Wheel containing many of the supporting characters. ** The way she jumps is like jumping the jump "Stardust Shower". * When Faruru does her Making Drama, her voice sounds very different. *While many fans speculated SoLaMi♡SMILE would disband, they did not. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1